Life with Esme
by Monkeygirltoria
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Carlisle and Esme really met? In this story, you will be in the perspective of Esme. Sometimes Carlisle. You will be with Esme as a teenage human to a full grown vampire. You will see the Romance and Love build with Carlisle and Esme together. Who will soon be together forever.
1. Chapter 1: Oak Trees and Gravity

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy my new story " Life with Esme". I'll start with 2 to 3 chapters in my first update. I hope you enjoy and please review !  
XXXXX- Monkeygirltoria**

Life with Esme

Chapter 1: Oak Trees and Gravity

I had my hand on the second to top branch. Yes! I'm almost there. I would have to get up there quick. Mother will be home soon. This is my only opportunity for a while. Since Mother thinks it's not ladylike to climb trees, I can only climb our tree when I'm home alone. Which is now. As I pulled myself up to the top branch, I saw mother coming to the front porch. Oh no! I don't want any more admonitions from her. I started to come down when I heard a loud CRACK! Before I knew it, I was falling from the 20 foot tree. I hit the ground with my leg underneath a large branch that fell with me. My leg was swollen and bent real odd. I was in extreme pain. I couldn't stand up. "ESME! WHAT IN GODS NAME HAPPENDED TO YOU!" Oh no, it's Mother. "I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT SAFE TO CLIMB THAT DAMN TREE! LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE A MESS! OH! AND YOU'RE LEG! PERFECT, IM GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Great... Luckily, we were one of the families who were able to afford a car in the early 19hundreds. As mother was driving me to the hospital and still yelling at me about how 16 year old girls don't climb trees. How they study for schoolwork and do there chores. Which brought up other lectures.

I was finally glad we got to the Hospital. Mother would have to shut her mouth. As we finally got checked in with the nurses, I got a room. I just laid there in the uncomfortable bed, waiting. "Esme Platt?" One of the nurses asked, "Yes" "The doctor will be here in a few minutes." "Thank You" I replied. I was just waiting, hoping that I'll just go home with a pain free leg tonight. "Esme? I'm going to going to go home for a few hours... I can't trust your sister to watch Michele for this long. Plus, where going to be here a while anyway. I'll be back in a few hours alright dear?" " Alright Mother, I'll stay here. I can't run out with a broken leg right?" I tried to make a joke. "Hey! Don't talk to me that way young lady!" She hissed "You better not cause any trouble while I'm gone!" She stomped out of the room. So again, I just laid and waited. Just then I heard a light knock on the door. "Ms. Platt?" Right then, he was just standing there, as my mouth dropped.


	2. Doctor Cullen

Chapter 2: Doctor Cullen

He was gorgeous. He was tall and slender, with a little muscle, had blond hair combed ever so neatly, with pale, white skin, and beautiful butterscotch eyes. A color I have never seen before. "Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen." He said with a sweet voice. "You must be Ms. Platt?" he asked. Breathe! I thought. WAIT! Answer the man! Forget breathing! "Yes, but please call me Esme" I said. I was wondering if I was turning purple by now. BREATHE! "All right then that seems fair Esme. Then please, call me Carlisle." I nodded back at him. "So what happened to your leg?" I tried to remember how to talk, "I fell out of my Oak Tree in my backyard." I already was prepared for a "word of wisdom" that it was not proper to be climbing trees. "Climbing Trees?" He sounded suspicious. "Yes..." I trailed off. I knew he was already going to start arguing. "Wow... That's funny, because _I _loved climbing tress at your age as well. People always told me it was "not proper" but I loved it." I was already starting to like the guy. Handsome and understanding? How is it possible to have both in one man? "So on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is your pain?" he then touched my leg, and I was about to scream. Luckily, I didn't show it. But he gave me a concerned look. "11?" I said quietly. "Alright, I'm going to look at your leg. Just try to stay still. Tell me anywhere it hurts." He grabbed my leg. I was in so much pain I felt tears coming to my eyes. I looked at him, trying hard not to let a tear fall. But I know he can see what the problem is. "Sorry..." he said. So I did as I were told, and stood still.

"Ok I see why your leg is hurting you so bad. You have a Comminuted Fracture. It's when your bone is broken into 2 or more pieces or crushed. I don't even have to do an X-ray because I can feel it see…" I then saw my leg with 3 little bumps in it. I quickly realized it was bone. "Now, before we put a cast on it, I have to set the bone, or what's left of your bone, so it can heal correctly." I gave him the "Your joshing me look". "I know, it sounds painful, and it is. But it's quick. I promise, the faster I do this the quicker you'll heal. Ok?" "Alright…" I then closed my eyes. Just trying to picture a happy thought: rainbows, and bunnies. I felt his hand grab my leg. It hurt so much. I started to get worried now. RAINBOWS AND BUNNIES. RAINBOWS AND BUNNIES. I just kept thinking that until I heard and felt a large POP! OHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYY GOOODNNEESSSS! It hurts so badly! I looked at him. He was looking at me "All done" he said disarming.

"Ok Esme, I'm going to get some nurses to cast your leg. I'm also going to make you stay here for a couple of nights. You can't walk, nor hardly move. I'll send an excused absents note for your school. Now I will see you in a few hours. Ok?" "I understand. But my mother isn't here she" "Don't worry I'll get in contact with your mother. All I want you to do is relax." He then swiftly left the room. I had such an odd feeling for Carlisle...I wanted to be his friend, but also be with him forever in his perfect ways. I couldn't be in love. Can I? No. Stop thinking like that... he's just a nice, caring doctor for his patients. But yet again…


	3. Chapter 3: Me in Love ?

Chapter 3: Me, in love?

Carlisle's POV:

Esme is such a nice young girl. I hope her leg gets better. Maybe, when it gets healed she'll climb that tree again. Actually, I hope she doesn't, because then I would find her again here with a broken arm. It's odd, I'm having such strange feelings for this girl. I want to be her friend, but I want her to always be safe. I know I'm never going to hurt her. I've been a doctor with blood for over 100 years now. But let's just say something did happen. Esme, a young human girl finding out what I am? I would be damned for life. Not to mention her mind being scarred with what a creature I am. Or what I did to her. How can I possibly imagine me killing Esme? _My_ Esme… Did I really just think that?! Carlisle! Get a grip. You cannot be in love with this girl. She's 16 and you're ... URG! Me, in love? You need to stop this. It's not your fault she has hair like bronze, A welcoming smile, a laugh like gold, or is braver than someone you ever known. AHHHHH! This is so wired! There is a _very _high chance that she has no interest in you. You need to get over this! She is a patient and you're the doctor, the doctor that is here to help your patient. I'm the doctor….. That's in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone ! I hope you like my story so far! Once I make a few new chapters, I'll start to post more. I'm just a little weird about being ahead and then posting sorry. :/ But please Review! I honestly don't care if your saying if I'm doing good. Or I have a mistake I need to fix. I don't care! I'm still a learning writer. Well, until next post,**

**XXXX- Monkeygirltoria**

Chapter 4: A Nightmare that turns into a Dream

Esme's POV:

I was standing on top of a cliff, looking down at the hundred so foot drop. I couldn't turn around. Everything was dark, I couldn't see anything but the view. I was cold and scared, I kept getting closer and closer to the edge. But I couldn't walk back. There was a force that kept pushing me forward. I finally got to the last inch of the ledge. I just kept praying this was a dream. I was crying and trying to fight. Finally, gravity started to pull, as I was starting to fall the hundred foot death. At this point, all I could do was scream….

"ESME! Its alight, you're safe. I'm here, your fine." I heard someone say close by me. I felt a cool hand on my cheek. It was Carlisle, slouching right over me. I was lying in cold sweat. "Dr.? Cullen?" I asked groggy. "Esme, you were having a nightmare. You starting screaming bloody murder about 5 minutes ago. I had to come in and wake you up. Do you remember anything?" It started to come clear now, "Yes, but I thought you had day shifts?" "Oh my schedule got switched for one of the other doctors for the next two nights." I started to sit up, but then, the reality of my leg broken was back. I winced at the pain. Carlisle then pushed me softly back onto the pillow. "You need to lay down, with less pressure on your leg." I was up. Well for now. I think he can see it as well. "Want to go on a walk?" I was surprised, "At 2:00 in the morning?" He nodded and walked out of the room and before I could blink he came back in with a wheelchair. I just laughed with agreement. "May I?" he asked, I nodded, not sure what he was asking. But he then picked me up out of the bed and in the wheelchair. "This is hysterical. Isn't there any patients sleeping? We're going to wake them up." I argued, "Nah, there's only 6 patients on this floor, and there on the other side of it." He explained.

"So, you were having a bad dream huh? Would you like to talk about it?" he asked concern. I sighed "I was falling off a cliff, but I didn't have a choice. It was like something was pushing me and I couldn't stop. I was scared, and all I could do was scream… which is probably what you heard…" I trailed off. He kept pushing me in the halls of the small hospital. "That's seems terrifying" he added. I looked at him… I think he realized I wanted to change the subject. "So do you have any siblings?" he asked "I have 2 siblings. I have a sister who is ten named Abagail and a two year old brother named Michele. Abagail is a sweet girl in the forth grade. Always cares for others. My brother Michele is a cute little boy, very curious. Though, Michele gets sick a lot, one time, when he was no older than a year, he got Pneumonia. The poor thing nearly died because of it. There's not many cures in 1911, but I wish there can be something or _someone_ that can heal someone like that." He looked at me, curious, "I see…" he agreed "He was nearly on his deathbed as family watched him die. But as a miracle from God, he got better in a matter of days." "God does work in mysteries ways," he added. "Yes, good and sad ways sadly." I started to explain. "What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, "A few months before my brother was born, my father died. He went to sleep one night but didn't wake up. No one is sure of what happened. He has a rough job, and people say he may have hit his head and didn't think about it. He may have hit his head hard enough to kill him. "

"I'm so sorry Esme... No one, your age, or any age should deal with that." "Thank you" I replied. We then changed the subject and talked about our favorite books and music. We have so much in common! I told him that I love the composer, Claude Debussy. Which surprisingly, he loved too. He was popular in France at this time. I also found out that we both love Shakespeare. He loved all of his work. I was more of a Romeo and Juliet fan. But I was happy to find more things in common. We talked for about an hour. It was 3:15 in the morning and I was trying to fight sleep. When Carlisle ended our discussion on Vincent van Gogh and our favorite pieces of art he created. "Esme, love, your falling asleep. You need to go to bed." I argued, "I'm fine. Honest. I don't need to go to bed." He didn't agree. I didn't even notice he rolled me into my room. "Oh no. I'm fine. Please don't spoil the fun. We had so much in common." He chuckled. "Sorry I guess I am a spoiler." He then picked me up and put me back on the bed. "Carlisle? What if I have that dream again?" He smiled and pulled a chair close up to my bed. "It's alright. I'll stay here if it happens again." He sat down and started humming a lullaby. It was like he knew it from heart. I could tell I was sinking closer into sleep. "Sweet Dreams Esme" He told me. "Ya too" I slurred. He then whispered oh so quietly to himself "I wish I could" I didn't think much about it. He continued until I finally fell asleep. For the rest of that night, I had peaceful dreams. Dreams with a doctor that didn't spoil the fun.


End file.
